


You Make Me Smile

by Reina_malone



Series: Where The Sun Sets [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Co-workers, Cop!Ian, Cop!Mickey, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Terry is a Good Dad, loss of parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: While raising his siblings, Mickey has to also try and figure out his love life with a fellow coworker.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Miles Milkovich/Allie Davidson, Miranda Milkovich/Kayla Gallagher, Terry Milkovich/Miriam Milkovich
Series: Where The Sun Sets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Blue October song

The sun was bright and the weather was warm. Summers in Chicago weren’t too bad, but you could definitely burn up. The smell of grills being used for backyard barbecues and the smell of chlorine filled Mickey’s nostrils. The sounds of children splashing in the community pool and pools in random backyards could be heard over the sounds of cars backfiring and the random gunshot. He could hear couples arguing and the sound of kids fighting, but he felt content. This was his home.

He was born here, raised here; but as soon as he could, he left, taking his brother and sister with him.

He always loved the beach, although he had never been, he’d been drawn to it, like a magnetic pull. Something in him craved the ocean and beach, the peace and serenity of it all. It was a longing that stirred for so long inside of him that he could no longer control.

As soon as he graduated high school, Mickey, along with his brother and sister, Miles and Miranda, were gone. He booked them all a one way ticket to California, to the beach.

He felt at peace, their past no longer haunted them. They were no longer in the system, no longer in the state’s custody.

See their parent’s died a few years ago. Their mom, Miriam died from lung cancer; ironically, she’d never smoked a day in her life. Their father, Terry, died in a drug bust gone wrong.

Their parents were the good parents you alway see on tv and never in real life. Mickey was the oldest of the bunch, he spent an excess amount of time with Terry, he was his idol. Mickey wanted to be just like him, wanted to be a narcotics detective like Terry.

Although Terry grew up in a strict household, he made sure his children were raised differently than he was. His father, Stan, tried to teach Terry that whites were the superior race and that women should be seen not heard, and that fags need to die. You see a fag, you beat ‘em until they’re straight. Terry never wanted that, he never wanted to think like his father and as soon as he could, he left. He couldn’t be around his father, especially when his wife, Miriam was a mix of Ukrainian and Mexican.

When Mickey came out, he expected his dad to kick him out, to beat him like his father did to his uncle and strangers on the street, but all Terry did was pull him into a hug and thank him for trusting him enough to tell him. To say Mickey was shocked and confused was an understatement. When he asked his father why he reacted the way he did, the answer he received wasn’t what he was expecting.

“You are my son. You will always be my son whether you are gay, straight, bisexual. And if you were transgender, then I’d have another daughter to love.”

When Terry died, Mickey no longer had his best friend. They did everything together. They would watch black and white silent films and go to car shows and gun ranges.

When Miriam died, Mickey was 10, Miles and Miranda were 4. When she died, all the children knew was Terry. He never remarried.

Mickey was 14 when Terry died, they were put in foster care and were sent from home to home. They weren’t bad children. The first home they were in, the father beat Mickey for having a pride flag in his room. Mickey called the social worker and let her know what had happened, they were moved from there and placed with Mrs. Jenkins.

Mrs. Jenkins was the nicest foster care provider they had. She was a little petite white woman with silver hair alway in a bun. Her eyes were bright like the sky and she always had a smile. She had no children of her own, but she always wanted one. When her husband died, she was lonely so she started fostering. She fostered Mickey and his siblings until her death when Mickey was 17.

He had a few months until he turned 18 and would graduate high school by this point and he started asking his social worker how he could get guardianship over his siblings.

The list she gave him wasn’t too long, but it was a lot.

  1. Graduate school 
  2. Get a job
  3. Get a stable place to live
  4. Provide a stable and comfortable environment for the twins



He knew he could do this, he’s been doing it since he was old enough to work, the only difference would be that he would be 100% responsible for his siblings.

———————————

That was all four years ago.

Mickey is now 22 and the kids decided they wanted to finish high school back in Chicago.

Although Mickey hasn’t made it to narcotics detective, he was able to transfer from LAPD to CPD. The transfer was easy seeing who his father was and the fact Officer Markovich is his uncle or something like that.

It’s weird being back but also a relief.

“Miles, your teacher called. Said that you have a science experiment due tomorrow. Asked me if I knew what you were doing it on. Wanna tell me about it?”

“Mick, it’s nothing. It’s just an experiment on how molecules are broken down when being put under too much stress. See, when you take molecules and you take citric acid, it creates a great stress on the molecules, therefore causing the molecules to shrink over time.”

“Okay, nerd. Sounds fun. Do you need anything for it?”

“Nah. Mr. Jacobs has all the elements that I would need. However, I am going to Allie’s tonight. I’m helping her study for her geometry test tomorrow.”

“Okay, just be back before ten. My shift starts at 6 tonight so I’ll leave you and Andy some money for pizza or something.”

“You know she hates when you call her Andy.”

“Well luckily, I’m her guardian and I can call her what I want. Miranda!”

“What Michael” Miranda came down the stairs. Her blonde hair flowing past her shoulders. She was rocking Mickey’s old Metallica shirt and a pair of black leggings.

“I already told Miles, but my shift starts at 6 so I’m leaving you guys some money for pizza or something. Also, he’s goin’ to Allie’s tonight, do you got the house to yourself. Please, if Kayla comes over, don’t make such a big mess and make sure her mom knows where she is this time. I really don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Mickey loved his siblings. He really did, but sometimes it’s hard to think that they’re pretty much grown and no longer need him as much.

He could tell that they were worried about him. He hadn’t dated since he got guardianship of them and they were worried about him.

It’s not like he couldn’t get laid. He just has standards.

There were a few guys at the precinct that had the hots for him, one in particular caught his eye.

Bright red hair, green eyes that looked like forests grew in them.

Mickey had the hots for him in high school too, but then life happened. Ian went to military school, Mickey got guardianship of the twins and left Chicago.

It was actually ironic how their paths crossed again.

Mickey was placed as Ian’s partner. That was three years ago.

************************************

There was an accident under the El involving some underaged kids. Mickey, being the kindhearted guy he is, wanted to let them off with a warning. Ian on the other hand, wanted to take them in for the night.

That night they’d argued and fought about it for hours until Ian gave up when he realized that Mickey wasn’t going to back down.

Ian finally told the kids to go home and to not break curfew again. All Mickey did was smile all the way back to the precinct.

“Look, Mick”, Ian started, “I was wrong. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you, please baby?”

“Why you gotta beg, man. It’s not like I’m mad at you, but when I say ‘hey babe, let those kids go, they’re harmless’ maybe you could listen to me? Please?”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll start listening to you. Oh, did Andy say anything about Kayla going to your place?”

“No. But I did tell her to at least let your mom know first.”

“Hey, when are we gonna tell them? We’ve been together for almost three years. Don’t you think they should know?”

“Relax. They keep hinting that I’m in a relationship. I’ll tell them tomorrow when they get home. Until then, can we please just get through with this shift?”

Mickey pulled out his phone and texted his siblings:

Milkovich Bums:

King Mick: family meeting tomorrow

Milestone: why?

Mirrrandaa: I promise Mick, it wasn’t me

King Mick: no don’t worry, it’s about me

Milestone: DID YOU AND IAN GET TOGETHER FINALLY?

Mirrrandaa: Miles, we’ve talked about this, OF COURSE THEY GOT TOGETHER. WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE HAVING A “FAMILY MEETING”? We never have those 🤷🏻♀️

King Mick: okay both of you, shut the fuck up. Go to bed. Miles, are you home yet? Andy, did Kayla come over and if so, is she staying the night?

Mirrrandaa: yes dad 🙄 miles is home and Kayla is staying over. Mrs. Gallagher said it was cool.

King Mick: okay. I love you guys. I’ll see you when you get home from school tomorrow

Mirrrandaa: love you too mick

Milestone: love you bro.

********************************

When Mickey got home from his shift, the kids were still sleeping.

He walked into their rooms to check on them. They still had two hours before they needed to get ready for school.

He walked into Miranda’s room first. Her blonde hair in a bun, eyes closed, she looked so peaceful. She looked younger than her 16 year old self. He wished he could keep her young forever. He looked on the other side of her bed to see Kayla fast asleep. She too looked peaceful and looked so much like Ian in that moment. The love he had for his family was too much to handle sometimes but he wouldn’t trade it.

He went across the hall to Miles’ room, opened the door and looked in. There with his wild curly blonde hair sprawled out upon his pillow, laid his baby brother. The shy and quiet nerd.

He, too, looked peaceful. He wondered if he has given them all that they needed.

It was still dark out, so Mickey decided that before he went to sleep, he’d make his siblings some breakfast.

Pancakes, sausage and eggs. He left a note saying that it was in the oven waiting for them.

*******************************

Mickey went upstairs to take a shower and head to bed.

He let the hot water run down his body, letting it relax all his muscles. He couldn’t help but think of Ian.

The thought of Ian alone was getting him hard.

He reached down and started stroking himself to full hardness.

Images of Ian touching him, sucking and licking him, fucking him open with his tongue, tucking him with that 9 inch dick.

It didn’t take long for Mickey to cum with Ian’s name on his lips. He let the water rinse away his release and after the water ran cold, he decided to get out and head to bed.

When he got to his room, he changed into a pair of sweats that he’s pretty sure belonged to Ian and his police academy hoodie.

He grabbed his phone to charge it when he noticed two texts.

Gallagher💕: I wanted to say goodnight and I’m sorry again about earlier.

Gallagher💕: I love you, baby

Mick💜: it’s okay, babe. I love you, too. Goodnight

******************************

When Mickey woke up, it was close to 12pm.

He decided he would go ahead and clean up the house, not that it needed it, but a family meeting, this family meeting in particular, would include two additional people.

Gallagher💕: are Kayla and I still coming over tonight?

Mick💜: yeah. I’m gonna tell the twins about us. It’s gonna be so weird though. I’m fucking Miranda’s best friends brother...

Gallagher💕: Baby, they’ve been fucking for two years now... it’s not gonna be any different.

‘Hold the phone’ Mickey thought. His little sister and his boyfriend’s sister were fucking?

When it came time for the family meeting, all five people were present.

“Mick”, Miles started, “ why are we here? What happened?”

Mickey took a deep breath and started, “we all know I’m gay, like I take a dick up the ass like a champ gay, but I see the way you two look at me when you think I need to start dating. I want you guys to not worry.

I’ve been in a relationship for two years now. I’m happy.”

Miranda was the first to break the quiet spell.

“Well, you gonna tell us who you’re dating or should just all continue to assume it’s Ian?”

“If I tell you, will you finally tell me that you and Kayla are more than friends?”

Miranda’s face turned a bright red. “Mick, please don’t be mad. I’m sorry for not telling you.”

“Andy, I’m not mad. I found out today but I kinda suspected it. You guys are closer than just best friends. Plus I mean, who could deny being in love with a Gallagher.” He said looking over at Ian. “Just promise me that you guys will be careful? I don’t need any broken hearts or STD’s around the house.”

“Yeah we’re good. I’ll be more open with you.”

“Miles”, Mickey started, “anything you wanna share with the class?”

“I like Allie. I like her and I’m scared to ask her out.”

“Hey, Miles, you know how me and Mick got together?”

“No. How?”

“Well, this dumbass cop from California comes into the precinct saying that he was some big shot detectives son. I remember him from school, but I couldn’t help but think that no way was Terry’s son going to just be a cop. Well, he got assigned to my area and he had to be my partner for a day. We hit it off. We just started talking and all I thought about was how much I like him. I knew he was out, he doesn’t hide his tattoo well. You know, the pride flag one on his forearm that has the Pink Floyd logo? One day I just decided to go for it. I thought he was gonna say no but he said yes. And now I’m hoping that in a few years, he’ll say yes again.”

“Did you just tell my siblings and your sister that you wanna marry me? Because shit Gallagher, can I do the asking for once?”

He got up and went to the kitchen with Ian and Miranda hot on his heels.

“Mick, you don’t have to protect us all the time. We’re proud of you. Mom and dad would be proud of you too. And I know that you hate us being in your business but Ian asked for our help a few weeks ago. Said that your anniversary is in a few months.”

“You knew? You knew and you never called me out on my bullshit? Andy, how?”

“You’re not subtle. You check him out all the time and you always ask if he’s bring Kayla over. Miles and I think you should do it. You deserve to be happy and if that means that we all live together then, me and Kayla will continue sharing a room” she said while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Okay fine yes. I’ll marry Gallagher when he asks me. Is that okay with you princess?” He asked looking over at Ian.

“I mean, we can go to the courthouse tomorrow and get married for all I care. I love you.”

“Let’s get hitched then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna go ahead and apologize because this was my first ever attempt at some smut. Also, this is like my longest fic ever.


End file.
